


Starry Nights, City Lights- Ah, FUCK!

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Physical Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Billie Joe being comforted while in physical pain.Requested by Anonymous





	

It was a casual night in for Mike. He had been called by Billie Joe with a request to keep him company while he was feeling a bit ill, so of course he obliged. Upon his arrival, Mike was greeted with a loud groan, most likely belonging to his friend. Gently closing the door behind him, he walked into the living room and saw a very weary Billie Joe curled up on the couch. 

"Christ, you look fuckin' awful," Mike remarked. 

"Fuck you," Billie snarled, clearly not in the mood for banter. Mike quickly took the hint, he knew when it was ok to be an ass and when it wasn't. 

Plopping down on the couch next to Billie, he said, "What's wrong?"

"I have no clue," Billie said truthfully. "My stomach is killing me."

"Was it something you ate, d'ya think?" Mike asked, idly tracing circles on the arm of the couch. 

"I dunno, I don't think so. It just hurts," Billie said with another groan. 

Mike, deciding to be helpful, got up and grabbed some blankets. After he threw them onto the couch, he went into the kitchen and poured his friend a tall glass of water. That, he figured, must do something, right? Right as he picked the glass up, he heard a piercing, throat ripping scream. 

"Billie!?" Mike cried, letting the glass drop and shatter on the ground, spilling water everywhere. He flew back into the living room and saw Billie Joe clutching at his waist. 

"Mike-" he started, but before he could finish another scream poured out of his mouth. 

"Billie- Billie, listen to me! What is it? What hurts?" Mike asked, grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking a bit. 

"I don't- Ah, FUCK! My stomach, Mike! It's gonna fucking tear in half!" Billie shouted, curling in on himself even more. 

"Do you think you can move?" Mike bit his lip. His only response was another scream, making his blood run cold. "Ok, ok, I'll carry you!" he said, an air of hysteria in his voice. But just as he began to lift his friend, yet another howl escaped Billie Joe's lips. 

"Fuck, fuck- alright! Uh, shit." Mike didn't know what to do. He had to get him to a hospital, but driving was out of the question. 

"Ambulance-" Billie choked out before a sob caught in his throat, making him go back into the fetal position that was most comfortable- although, it was difficult to be comfortable when one feels like their stomach is exploding. 

"Right!" Mike exclaimed, shooting up and diving for his phone. After quickly dialing, the operator answered. 

"9-1-1, what's the emergency?"

"My friend- he's screaming and his stomach is exploding- is that even a thing? I don't know just send an ambulance-" he was cut off by Billie's screaming. 

"Sir, calm down. We're sending one to your location right now," the operator said, but Mike had already hung up, abandoning his phone for Billie. 

Meanwhile, Billie was quite busy writhing in pain on the couch. "Mike, oh God, Mike!" 

"It's ok, Bill, it's alright! C'mon, breathe! Just breathe, it's alright," Mike desperately tried to comfort him, running his hands through Billie's hair, knowing it was something that always calmed him down when he was having panic attacks. 

"Breathe with me, ok? In and out," Mike continued, putting Billie Joe's hand on his chest so he could feel the heartbeat. This seemed to ease him, as his breathing slowed down and the screaming stopped. By now, he was just locking in a tight grimace, trying his best to ignore the excruciating pain erupting from his waist. 

Mike was shaking so hard he could barely keep his balance, but he kept talking to Billie, refusing to let his own fear get in the way of helping his best friend. "It's alright, I promise it's gonna be ok...."

After what seemed like years, the ambulance arrived. They were able to get Billie into the truck, along with Mike who refused to leave his side, and drove off to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is abrupt (as always) but I didn't really want to get into all the hospital stuff so I figured I'd just end it as soon as the ambulance got there. Cheers!


End file.
